


[Fanart] One time Dylan show his nipples

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Nipple Play, triskelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tumblr dash flood with Teen Wolf San Diego Comic Con 2013 interview. Which there's a gif about Posey show his nipples cover with triskelion sticker and Dylan rubs it...</p><p>and i can't help think: How about this time is Dylan nipples and Hoechlin um get curious?</p><p>LMAO<br/>(sterek implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] One time Dylan show his nipples

[](http://imgur.com/oGoJWRk)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys!  
> My sterek doodle and another sterek things on there. And you can leave sterek suggestion/prompt in my ask box ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ


End file.
